Rescue Fight
by Monte' 's girl
Summary: Katara goes out on a mission with Zuko, Sokka, and Suki. What happens when Katara and Zuko are left with this couple? Takes place after The boiling Rock episode
1. Capter 1: Sokka's and Suki's plan

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!!**

This is my first fanfition story...Hope you all enjoy it :)

They are in the Western Air temple.  
Katara goes out on a mission with Zuko,Sokka,and Suki. What happens when Katara and Zuko are left with this couple?  
**  
**  
Katara walks into the room and sees Sokka laying down and snoring loudly with Momo on Sokka's tummy. Inside She giigles, and looks over at Suki who walks in after being with Toph for the morning. Apparently something was funny cuz Suki was laughing and then saw Sokka and Toph got thrown into a fit of giggles.

Katara smiled at the two, and walked over. "Hey! Glad to see I'm not the only one awake. Can you help me set up breakfast?"

Toph looks at her like she is crazy. "I would, but I've got better things to do."

Katara looks at her confused,"Like what?"

Toph says,"It involves going far away until breakfast is ready. Bye!" Toph earthbends away quickly leaving Suki, Katara, and a woken up Sokka.

Sokka jumps up right as he hears the noise from Toph. "WH-HAT HAPPENED?! Are we being ambushed!!" He holds his sword out in front of him ready to fight. The only thing that Was funny about the whole picture was the fact that Momo was on Sokka's head cuz he moved too fast.

Katara and Suki laugh into a fit of giggles.

"No. Toph didn't want to help out with breakfast so she took off." Suki says sweetly to her boyfriend.

Katara looks at them expecting them to go off now,"So I'm not going to get any help with breakfast am I?"

Sokka stands up as Momo flys off huis head, and he grabs Suki's arm. "NOPE! Come on Suki lets go," Sokka says as he pulls Suki away quickly.

Katara looks at Sokka throwing daggers at him,"YOU KNOW I WON'T ALWAYS BE HERE TO COOK FOR YOU SOKKA!!" She puts her hands on her hips and sighs. Aang is training with Zuko...Dang too bad It's not noon. I'm not their mother! Katara looks around for her dad hopefully, but he hasn't even woken up yet. She sighs and thinks,'he is worse than Sokka! May as well cook then...'

Katara rolls her eyes and starts cooking.

-  
i am going to switch it to points of views... So right now It is Zuko

Zuko walks in and smells the aroma of the food, and smiles. Then realises that right now it is only Katara and him.

_Oh great. After our last time alone I bet this will be great.' He rolls his eyes and walks twoards her.  
_  
"H-Hey..." mumbles "Your food smells good."

Katara just ignores him and shoves a bowl into his hands.

_Maybe I should say something else..._ Zuko opens his mouth and try to say something but Aang rushes in.

"HEY KATARA! The food smells good," He smiles enthusiastically and Katara smiles.

"Thanks Aang." She gives him his bowl and they all find their own place to eat and quietly eat until everyone else barges in.

Zuko smiles at Katara's and Sokka's dad, and he smiles in return.

Zuko looks down and sighs. Then he gets up and begins to do his dishes.

Katara shoots him a look,"What are you doing?"

Zuko look at her confused and quietly reply,"Doing my dishes. I thought maybe It'd be easier for .."

"JUST LEAVE IT!! YOU'D PROBABLY JUST BREAK THEM ANYWAYS!" Katara shoots at him angrily.

Hakoda looks at Katara angrily, but controls his voice,"Now Katara...He is just trying to help..."

Katara looks at her dad angrily,"DON'T TRY AND DEFEND HIM JUST BECAUSE HE HELPED YOU OUT OF THE BOILING ROCK! I DON'T NEED HIS HELP!!" Katara gets up and storms away as Hakoda looks over at Sokka for support.

Sokka looks back at everyone else except Zuko and Katara. He leans over to Hokoda and whispers something in his ear.

Zuko looks over wondering what they were talking about. Everyone else continued to happily eat thier breakfast, and Zuko joins in. _Why does Katara hate me so much? I HAVE changed! I'm not the same person I ws back then.  
_

Sokka

-After Lunch-

Suki walks around the corner and Sokka grabs her by the arm. Suki grabs him and flings him over her and then realises it was Sokka.

"OH MY GASH!! SOKKA! I'm sooo sorry!" She kneels down besides him and he looks dazed, but Sokka shakes his head.

"It's fine, I forgot about reflexes...We need to talk about what to do with Katara and Zuko...They are going to have soemthing bad happen if they don't straighten up." He looks at her seriously as he stands up.

Suki shrugs,"Why don't we make up a mission to go on so they can get along."

Sokka smiles, and kisses her head,"Great idea! Like what?"

Suki smiles,"We can try and rescue the other Kyoshi warriors, just like you and Zuko rescues me and Hakoda. That's actually a mission..and I bet Zuko would know where to go. He **IS** the Fire nation Prince. You can't take his tittle away really."

Sokka nods,"I guess but yea! That's great! We'll tell them later. You tell Katara, and I'll tell Zuko. We'll leave tomorrow night."

Suki nods in agreement. Sokka smiles and kisses her. Then they go off to tell Zuko and Katara what's going to happen.

--Zuko & Sokka -  
Zuko

Sokka runs to find Zuko and literally 'runs' into him. Sokka falls to the ground.

Sokka rubs his head but the notices Zuko and scrambles up. "ZUKO! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

Zuko looks at him curiously and confused. "You do?" He asks in a scruff low voice.

"Yes! Uh...You remember Suki right?" Sokka asks curiously.

Zuko nods his head,"Yea..."

Sokka babbles quickly,"Well she is part of this group called the Kyoshi warriors? You remember them right? On Kyoshi island. Well they were captured by Azula andSuki wants to save them. So we as in ONLY you, Suki, me and Katara? I know I know Katara is rather mean to you but we need you both, but we CAN NOT have anyone else know about this! We'll leave tomorrow night. Are you up for it?"

Zuko sighs,_Well I guess I'll have to...They let me join there group and who knows maybe Katara will accept me...Maybe she'll realise how wrong she is about me. If that doesn't happen then at least We'll get a chance to save Suki's friends...Oh why not?_

Zuko smiles at Sokka,"Sure."

Sokka jumps up and down excited,"REALLY?! THANK YOU!! And remember don't tell ANYONE!! at ALL!! We leave tomorrow night! We will meet over by the river.

Zuko nods, and Sokka walks away happily.

--Suki & Katara--

Suki

Suki runs up to Katara who was sitting by the fountain. "Hey Katara!"

Katara turns around and smiles,"Hey Suki!"

Suki looks at Katara sweetly,"Katara...Can I ask you a favor?"

Katara nods,"Yea. What is it?"

Suki takes a deep breath and tells Katara,"It's a **BIG**favor but here it goes. The Kyoshi warriors alongwih myself were captured by Azula as you already know, but I feel as a Kyoshi warrior that I should try and rescue them. I know Sokka just got back but he'd come...And we can't tell anyone I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Katara nods,"Sure...Is anyone else coming with?"

Suki thinks for a second whether to tell Katara or not, and decides otherwise. "No."

Katara nods, and smiels,"When do we leave?"

Suki looks at her happily,"Tommorrow night."

Katara looks at her curiously,"Are we ready?"

Suki shrugs,"We can get it all done. We will all take turns. Plus Sokka and I could pull it off while you are teaching Aang Waterbending tonight."

Katara nods,"How are we going to get there? Do you know where they'd be?"

Suki shrugs,"Don't worry about it. Sokka told me to tell you this stuff, and to NOT tell anyone! We'll meet you at the fountain when everyone is asleep."

Katara nods ,and Suki goes to tell Sokka what just happened.

****

What will happen? How will Katara act when she sees Zuko! Find out in the next chapter!! )


	2. Chapter 2: Talk Dinner Zuko What!

Author's info: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

**Author's info: ****I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!! **

**This is my first fanfition story...Hope you all enjoy it :) **

**They are in the Western Air temple.  
Katara goes out on a mission with Zuko, Sokka, and Suki. What happens when Katara and Zuko are left with this couple?**

**Author's note: Thank You for your opinions on the first chapter. I'm trying my best because I have never done a fan fiction by myself before. I hope that this next chapter it will be better. Keep the comments coming. I look forward to your opinions mean or not it just tells me that I need to improve. Or that's how I try to see it ) . I did make this chapter longer just as you'll find out. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Sokka pov

DINNER TIME

Everybody is sitting around the campfire eating dinner. Suki smiles at Sokka as she sits down next to him.

Sokka smiles at her and leans close to her and whispers", Zuko says he will come with us. Even when I told him that Katara is coming along. Did you talk to Katara about it?"

Suki smiles, and hesitates," Yes, and she told me that she'd come."

Sokka smiles with triumph as he starts a little victory dance that he thinks only him and Suki can see. _Maybe this will work after all and we can get Zuko and Katara to get along!_ Sokka thinks as the group stares at Sokka and Suki turns away.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Hakoda asks his son concerned.

Sokka stops and looks around nervously", Oh. You know just stretchin' out the ole' muscles." He says pretending to stretch out his legs.

Suki smiles, and giggles as everyone else turns back to their recent conversations. Sokka sighs and looks at Suki.

Suki leans over and whispers in Sokka's ear," But…I didn't quite tell her how Zuko is coming with…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Sokka spases as everyone looks back at Sokka.

Aang looks at him concerned," Sokka are you sure you're okay?"

Sokka sighs. _Maybe this plan won't work out after all._ "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hungry."

"Aren't you always?" Toph asks as she spills into her food. Everyone giggles on that comment.

"Whatever." He mumbles under his breath. Everyone else goes back to what they were doing before. He turns back to Suki and whispers," How do we deal with this now?"

Suki thinks for a second and smiles. "If she loves me enough she'll go through it. Katara has a big heart. Remember how you told me how she told you she'll never turn her back on people who need her?" Sokka nods. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

Sokka nods and kisses Suki," You're so smart." Suki replies with a simple smile and goes back to eating her food, but as Sokka continues eating his food he stops and wonders. _Will Katara really be that nice? She may have second opinions about it when Zuko is around. After what happened back in Ba Sing Se. What did happen? I'll ask Katara that later…_

Every finishes their food and left Katara with another night of work to do, but this time Sokka stays around to figure out what happened.

"Katara?" Sokka asks nicely.

"What, is it Sokka?" She asks while doing the dishes in the fountain.

"What happened in Ba Sing Se? Aang told me something happened but never…."

"I don't want to talk about it," Katara says simply and continues on what she was doing.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad," Sokka continues nagging Katara.

"Sokka. No. You ask one more time and you ARE sleeping with an ice case around your body. Okay. I'm not in the mood for it." She says as she turns around at Sokka dish out of hand and her hand bending water above his head.

"_Okay! Okay!_" Sokka blurts out his thought. "_But if you want to talk about it I'm here_."

Katara nods and finishes up her dishes quickly while Sokka hurries out of there.

Katara pov

MID-DAY THE NEXT DAY

Katara walks around the air-temple figuring out what to bring. _What is absolutely necessary? If I'm the only bender along then I'll probably need to carry around a lot of water…_ Katara looks down at her pouch._ …but my pouch won't be enough. Hmmm. Well Suki is strong enough to defend herself… Although, Sokka does now have his sword. He isn't too defenseless. Hmmm. I'm not quite sure what to do._ Katara's wondering brings her to the fountain and she sits down. _Maybe I won't need too much water…_ Katara looks down at the water and smiles. _I should bring some just to be safe though. Maybe Suki would have an Idea on where I could put more water I wouldn't want to bring a barrel like we did on our invasion plan though._ Katara sighs and then plays around with the water. Bending it in the air, and into a ball. Making the water dance before her. She takes a deep breath and freezes the water into ice and then melts it while still having it dance for her. _I love these moments they are so peaceful and no one bugs…_

"Katara?" A rough low familiar voice says behind her, as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Katara jumps at her own name thinking no one else was around. She turns around quickly as her water falls from her jumping.

_Zuko? What does he want now…_ She thinks annoyed and angry.

"What do you want Zuko?" She asks angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you about the journey tonight." Zuko asks as nice as possible.

Katara stiffens, "What trip?" Katara asks in a fake tone like she doesn't know.

Zuko blinks at her confused," Sokka's and Suki's trip to save the Kyoshi warriors? Sokka told me you were coming along."

Katara looks at him angrily. "What do you mean?! Suki told me that it's just going to be Sokka, Suki, and me. I even asked Suki if anyone else is coming and she said NO!"

Zuko looks at her a little annoyed, "No, Sokka invited me along. Since I know the Fire Nation, and I'm a fire bender. They thought that you'd be helpful too. Then he told me not to tell anyone and since they said you are involved too. I thought I'd talk to you about it."

Katara looks at him furious now," Oh REALLY? Well LET'S GO TALK TO SUKI! SEE IF THIS ISN'T JUST SOME BIG MISSUNDERSTANDING AND FOR YOUR SAKE WE'LL TALK TO SOKKA TOO!" She grabs his arm and pulls him towards Sokka's and Suki's hang out place that Suki told her about.

Katara mutters at Sokka and Suki in a frustrated tone," We need to talk NOW!" Sokka and Suki look at each other like they are confused but Katara could see that they looked worried too. They all went into a quiet room nearby far away from the others. Then Katara picked up where she left off," ZUKO here JUST came up to me and told me HE was coming along. Can SOMEONE _**PLEASE**_ EXPLAIN to ME what IS GOING ON?!"

Suki puts a hand on Katara's shoulder, and in a calm voice tells her," I really want to rescue the Kyoshi warriors and we thought that if _you_ and _Zuko_ both came along then we'd have a fire bender who could help us navigate through the fire nation and a water bender who could heal whoever may get hurt and help us."

Katara looks at her angrily," Why did you lie to me thought?!" She looks at Sokka and Suki for answers.

This time Sokka answered," We need you _both_ and we knew that if you would have found out that Zuko was coming along we wouldn't have you for the mission. Suki really wants you along to help, and we need you. We also thought that you dislike Zuko so much as to ignore people that need you."

Katara calmed down but was still angry inside about how they lied to her. "Sokka, when someone needs me I'll help them. No matter if one of the people there is Prince Hot-Flame over there."

Zuko eyes narrow," Hey! I helped Sokka save your father doesn't that count for something?!"

Katara looks down at the floor. _It does but…No! Katara remember what he has done to you in the past! Don't make that mistake again!_ Katara ignored him and continued. "I'll come as long as _HE_ stays out of my way." She says angrily.

Suki smiles big, and throws her arms around her," THANK YOU KATARA! This means a lot to me!"

Katara smiles and hugs Suki back," Anytime, Suki."

Sokka walks over to Zuko, and says something in his ear and they walk out together. Suki lets go of Katara and Katara does the same. "Katara?"

Katara looks at Suki curiously," Yeah?"

"Can you please try and get along with Zuko? At least around Sokka and me? If you two keep this up we'll end up on the Fire Lord's dinner plate the next time you two argue."

"I'll try, Suki. It may not work though."

Suki looks at Katara seriously, and sighs. "I guess that's all I can ask for."

They walk out together talking about everything they need to leave for their journey, as Aang comes around the corner.

"Hey Katara!" Aang says in his usual happy up-beat voice.

Katara smiles," Hey Aang. Aren't you supposed to be training with Toph?"

Aang looks at her curiously," I'm done… We're supposed to start water bending now. Sea foo Katara" He gives her a low bow, and laughs as he mentions her title.

Katara laughs in return," Okay, pupil Aang. I'll meet you at the fountain. I've got to talk to Suki really quick."

Aang smiles and bows real quick," Okay." Then he zooms off on his air scooter as Suki and Katara laugh at how silly Aang is.

"Katara, remember to meet us at the river after everyone is asleep okay?" Suki says as Katara and Suki finish their conversation.

Katara smiles sweetly at Suki now that she forgot how they lied to her," Ok. Don't forget what I told you." Suki nods and they go their separate ways.

Aang laughs as he forms a water ball on the ground and then tries to jump on it as Momo flew down towards Aang. Aang falls and laughs at how silly he must look. Katara laughs, and Aang looks at Katara noticing she arrived.

"Hey Katara!" Aang air bends him self up to a standing position.

Katara laughs," Hey Aang! Are you ready for some water bending?" Katara asks as she pulls some water out ready to fight.

Aang nods but then looks at her curiously," Katara what were you talking about with Suki?"

Katara looks at him confused and then laughs at how he came around the corner when Suki and her where talking to cover it up," Oh! She told me how funny she thinks Sokka is and I just told her some stories." Katara smiles at Aang happily.

Aang looks at her confused," Why did you ask her about something to carry your water in for fighting?" Aang asks confused.

Katara stiffens. _Oh no! How much did he hear?! Maybe I should just tell him._

Katara shakes her head. She smiles and forces herself to relax," I just wanted to know if she thought I should start carrying around something more than my skin of water. You know just in case something happens."

Aang looks at her curiously," What do you mean? We ARE in an air temple. I don't think the fire nation is going to get us."

Katara looks at the sky. _Dang! Uhhhh… That's a good question!_ Katara shifts onto her right side and looks at Aang as he waited for her to respond. _Has anyone that doesn't…wait!_

"But what about Zuko?" Katara asks remembering he used a war balloon to get to them. "He used a balloon to get to us. Didn't he? So he _MUST_ of gotten it from the Fire Nation. I mean _**WE**_ didn't bring a war balloon when we invaded them, right?"

Aang shrugs," I guess so." Katara smiles at him and quickly splashes some water on him. Aang laughs and splashes her back and they get back into practicing water bending.

**Does Aang secretly know what they're all planning? How will their plan go? Find out in the next chapter!! Remember: 'Keep the comments coming. I look forward to your opinions mean or not it just tells me that I need to improve. Or that's how I try to see it ) ' Thank you for reading )**


	3. Chapter 3:Leaving the Western Air Temple

Author's info: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

**Author's info: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!! **

**This is my first fan fition story...Hope you all enjoy it :) **

**They are in the Western Air temple.  
Katara goes out on a mission with Zuko, Sokka, and Suki. What happens when Katara and Zuko are left with this couple?**

**Author's note: Thank You for your opinions. I'm trying my best because I have never done a fan fiction by myself before. Keep the comments coming. I look forward to your opinions mean or not it just tells me that I need to improve. Or that's how I try to see it ) .**

Katara pov – sneak out

That night

Katara swiftly gets out of her sleeping bag in her room. After about a week ago, Hakoda, told them all to take a room so everyone doesn't get annoyed of each other. Sokka complained over that one, but only because he didn't want anyone to get hurt and for no one to hear them. Katara knew otherwise. She knows about how much Sokka loves Suki and… Katara stops thinking and shakes her head so she wouldn't get any further with how well she knew Sokka. Let's just put it this way. Sokka is protective and cares A LOT about Suki. So he is always there for her.

Katara sighs. _I wish someone would do that for me._ Katara shakes her head quickly. _No! I will get through this! Without help from anyone I could fall for!_ Katara peeked out her door and slipped out of her room as quietly as possible. She tipped toed towards the fountain to retrieve some more water for the journey. Suki told her to meet her there so Suki could give Katara a new pouch for Katara.

Then Katara would have 2 instead of one which was better. _Maybe one could be for drinking water just in case or maybe it would just work ether way._ Katara shakes her head quickly, and looks forward determination filling her eyes. _Don't think right now. Sokka and Suki told me what is happening, and even though ZUKO, of all people, is coming along to help then we'll be fine. Sokk-a._

Katara stops thinking and turns around thinking she heard something. She looks under her foot and sees no twigs or anything that she could've stepped on to make the noise. _But it sounded like…No, it couldn't be._ Katara quickened her pace but made sure she still stayed quiet. _I can't believe what I almost thought! Sokka… No. It's Suki who must have worked hard on arranging all of this. It's really sweet how she wants to save the Ky…_

Katara stops hearing it yet again._ I SWEAR I heard someone this time._ She looked around the place before she continued on but saw nothing. Katara shrugs and continues on, but stops not too long after she started walking and turned around already having ice daggers thrown towards the person. Oh don't worry she was careful enough to make sure she didn't _kill_ whoever was following her, but she was surprised to see who it was.

"Aang?! What are you doing out this late?" Katara asks disturbed, and annoyed.

Aang raised an eyebrow while melting the ice daggers that Katara threw. "What am I doing? I heard you come out of your room and was wondering what you were up to."

"Then why did you disappear every time I turned around?" Katara asks like she was accusing him of something disappointing.

"You were looking over your shoulders so often that I was afraid that if I stayed in one place that you'd cut my head off," Aang answered laughing. Then he stopped and looked at Katara seriously with eyes full of concern. "What are you doing?"

Katara shrugged," Had trouble sleeping. I thought that I'd come outside and maybe practice my water bending or walk around the temple to tire myself out." Katara says thinking quickly.

Aang nods his head and answers enthusiastically," Okay… Can I come with?"

Katara stops and thinks for a moment. _Shoot! I never thought of this happening!! Well uh uhhh._ Suddenly an idea popped into Katara's head. "Aang why not next time. I really need some time to just relax and think." Katara smiles but not too much and shows that she feels bad.

Aang nods," Sure Katara." He smiles and she hugs her friend.

"Thanks Aang. I knew you'd understand. As soon as possible okay." She smiles at him pulling away from their hug.

"Sure. Tomorrow?" Aang eyes filled with hope.

Katara shrugs," We'll see." She laughs at the anxious look on his face.

Aang turns around and stops dead in his track almost like he forgot something. "Katara…??"

"Yeah, Aang?" She asks him curiously.

Aang turns around and pulls Katara in for a kiss and then pulls away. "_Woah._" Katara says and thinks confused. "What…"

"I know Katara." Aang smiles and looks into her eyes.

Katara looks at him truly confused," About what Aang?"

Aang looks at her seriously," About…Whatever you are leaving for tonight."

Katara laughs at how foolish she is," Aang nothing…" Katara looks up to see Aang give her a face that tells her don't-lie-to-me. She sighs. _The more and more we get into this trip the bigger deal it is becoming._ "Aang. Please don't be mad. We'll try and not be gone long. Zuko is coming too and we're only going to rescue the Kyoshi warriors. Practice your Fire bending and your Water bending while we are gone. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Aang looks at her concerned and Katara can see the hurt look on his face even through the dark. _He looks like he is trying to hold back the hurt look on his face_. Katara thinks before Aang talks.

" Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Katara sighs sadly and looks at the ground," Sokka, and Suki came up with this plan Aang. They don't want anyone else along, and they want to finish this as soon as possible. You aren't even supposed to know." Katara rubs her arm as she looks back up at Aang.

Aang nods understanding. "I understand Katara, but it's like when you and Sokka wanted to come with me through my trip to see Avatar Roku. I didn't want you and Sokka to come. I didn't want you and Sokka to get hurt. I'm lucky you guys didn't." Aang smiles sweetly at her. "So why don't you let people know now?"

"It's Sokka and Suki's plan. They told me not too, and it'll be faster with just the four of us." Katara sees the worried look on Aang's face, and smiles. "Aang, don't worry! We'll be back, and if we're not back in the next month then come and find us."

Aang eyes bug out," NEXT MONTH! I STILL HAVE TO MASTER FIRE BENDING!!" Aang starts pacing back and forth.

Katara laughs and takes hold of his arms," Aang. It'll be okay. We probably won't even take that long." She smiles at him to show that everything will be alright. Aang forces a smile onto his face and Katara sighs.

"Aang…Zuko, Sokka, Suki , and I will all be back unharmed. Okay? Then we will work on your training twice as hard," Katara smiles, and laughs. "SO be PREPARED!!"

Aang smiles and gives Katara a respectful bow," Thank you Katara. Have a safe journey sea foo Katara." Aang smiles happily using her teaching name.

Katara points her finger up in the air like she is some kind of fire bending teacher or an old wise person lecturing someone," Pupil I WILL be back. When I get back I shall see some improvement on your stance. Not much but some." Katara smiles at the end dropping the act.

Aang rushes into another hug from Katara, and Katara hugs back both of them laughing. They break apart and bow to each other jokingly.

"Don't forget me while you're gone Katara." Aang says seriously but half jokingly.

"Of course not! You're the avatar and not only that! You're one of my closet friends," Katara says seriously and still laughing. She turns around and walks away, but turns around while walking. "DON'T FORGET!" She reminds him as quietly as she can but loud enough for him to hear.

"I WON'T! AND DON'T YOU FORGET!" Aang replies using the same tone Katara was just trying to use.

They smile and Katara turns around to meet Suki.

Zuko's pov

The River

Zuko wonders around nervously. No one has shown up yet. _Where are they?! They should have been here by now!! Sokka and Suki probably are together._ Zuko shivered at the thoughts that just passed through his head and then he shook his head. _No. They wouldn't do that…At least not right now when they all had to be somewhere! _He paces back and forth and punches a nearby tree in anger.

"Woah there boy! You don't want to go and kill the tree for just staying in one place," Sokka says coming from a nearby tree, and laughing at his own joke.

Zuko rolled his eyes annoyed. _Good thing Sokka can't see my face very well. It's also a good thing he has Suki or else he'd be alone right now._ Zuko laughs but somehow he holds most of it in so it sounds kind of funny.

"I know I'm funny aren't I?" Sokka says kicking his feet back and relaxing.

Zuko shakes his head and then stops," Oh yeah Sokka. You are just sooo funny." Zuko rolls his eyes. While Sokka looks over at him.

"You know that sounds like something Katara might say." Sokka says looks at Zuko and smiling.

Zuko shook his head angrily," What-whyy."

Sokka puts his hands up in defense," Hey. I'm just saying." They sit there in silence.

Zuko rubs the back of his neck. _Why is he comparing me to Katara?_ Something is Zuko's look must have made Sokka think what he was thinking.

"I'm not trying to offend you if you really don't like Katara very much. I mean I wouldn't blame ya for it either. I mean she has been pretty cruel lately." Sokka says laughing.

Zuko nods a little bit in agreement," Yeah."

A few minutes more of silence and the girls come into view and Sokka runs over to Suki. "HEY!" Sokka says happily and kisses her on the forehead.

"Hey Sokka," Suki says sweetly.

Katara looks at Sokka expectantly and waves a hand in front of her brother's face," HELLO?! EARTH TO SOKKA! I'M coming too! So is Zuko." Katara re-informs Sokka.

Everyone looks at Katara shocked. Katara shrugs her shoulders," Well I don't think it'll be possible for me to ignore him on this trip."

Zuko looks at her in shock. _Wait? What did she just say?!_

Sokka smiles and teases her," So. Ho long have you two been an 'item'?" Suki laughs and Zuko blushes. _Why am I blushing?! _Zuko shakes his head angrily. _I must just be embarrassed that Sokka just said that! YUCK!!_

Katara shoots an angry glare at Sokka," I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! I mean WE DO HAVE to rely on him for getting around the fire nation." She walks up to Sokka and smacks him on the back of the head, and Zuko smirks at the sight.

Suki quickly changes the subject," So where do we go first Zuko?" Then she turns to Sokka," Or should we rest for the night?"

Sokka turns to Zuko," How long is it going to take us to get there?"

Zuko traces back how long it should take. "Well. If we stow away on awagon. Then we can get there quicker. I mean if we just do that in towns or in-between towns. Otherwise It'd take us a lot longer. Don't forget the fact that Katara and I still need to teach Aang before Summer ends." Katara nods in agreement. Zuko looks at her in shock for a moment and then ignores it. "So. We should cover some ground tonight but not for too long. We'll still need to set up camp."

Sokka nods and they all started to go to the west.

Zuko navigated them through trees and bushes. _I wish Sokka and Suki would stop getting behind they keep talking so much and whispering. It gets on my nerves! The only person I have LEFT to talk to is Katara and she keeps giving me an annoyed look, but in her look there is also something else…_ Zuko stopped, and looked around as Katara ran into him.

"HEY! Why are we stopping?!" Katara asks annoyed. "I thought we were supposed to walk a little bit longer."

Zuko shakes his head at her," I think we should rest here. We've been at it for awhile now, and Suki and Sokka keep getting behind. We'll never make it there and back in enough time to continue training with Aang if they keep this up."

Katara throws her hands in the air in frustration and walks back to Suki and Sokka. Zuko watches as Sokka and Suki stop talking as Katara reaches them. Katara tells them something and they both look like they blushed but it was hard to tell in the dark. Soon they all quicken their paces and are all standing in fount of Zuko.

"So we stop here then?" Suki asks nicely as they all look at him.

Zuko shifts uncomfortably and nods his head," Yeah."

Sokka nods in agreement. "We all need some rest anyways and it'll be easier to travel more in daylight."

The group agreed and headed off to gather fire wood. Soon they were all back and Zuko started the fire. They all sat around the camp fire quietly.

"This is nice," Suki says as she cuddles up closer to Sokka.

Sokka pulls her close and smiles," It is."

Zuko sees them blush in the firelight and they kiss. Zuko turns his head away. _I wish I had someone to do that with. I miss Mai, but I couldn't bring her. I couldn't jeperdize everyone else's safety for my own selfish needs._ Zuko shakes his head and looks over at Katara. She sleeps soundly and looks peaceful and at ease. Zuko smiles and laughs on the inside. _When she sleeps she doesn't look all that mean as she is to me when she's awake. _Zuko lays down at looks up at the stars.

_Before this journey ends I'm going to get her to trust me. I know it'll be hard for her, but we need to trust each other. No matter what it takes she'll respect and trust me. _Zuko yawns. _And hopefully she'll like me as a friend too. _Zuko drifts off to sleep with that last thought running through his head.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun making ) Yes I did put some Kataang moments in there for the Kataang fans. I mean Aang cares a lot for Katara, and he does have a crush on her as you can see in the show. So I thought I'd put that in there. To me it seemed like something he'd do. Either way this was a cozy scene to me and is peaceful. So far this is my favorite chapter. It's relaxing and has some romance in it. ) please give me YOUR opinions on this ) I enjoy reading them. I try to improve on how I write. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Morning 1

Suki pov

Suki pov

Suki slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Sokka who is still sleeping not too far away from her. She maneuvers slowly and quietly, trying to be careful not to wake up Sokka. Suki looks over at Katara who has already gotten water and was making breakfast as Zuko was practicing his fire bending carefully.

Katara looks up at Suki, and smiles," Good morning, Suki. Did you sleep well?"

Zuko looks up too, and looks like he felt a little awkward. "Good morning." He mumbles but still says nicely.

Suki laughs," Good morning you two. Yes I did sleep well. Did you guys sleep well?"

Katara and Zuko nod at the same time.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Katara asks sweetly.

Suki nods," Sounds good. What are we having?"

"Fish." Katara says simply.

Suki smiles sweetly," Bet it's good."

Katara smiles, and hands her some fish on an ice plate.

Suki smiles," Katara this plate is beautiful! I've never seen an ice plate. You know since they melt so quickly." Suki laughs at her own joke as Zuko and Katara laugh along. Although Zuko's laugh seems to be quieter. _Does he feel awkward because f Katara? I wish they would just get along already!! Everything would seem so much better._ Suki sighs as she realizes Sokka waking up.

Soon enough Suki feels something hugging her from behind. And laughs," Hey Sokka."

Suki turns around and Sokka smiles. "Hey Suki." Sokka purrs sweetly.

"Sleep long enough?" Suki laughs sweetly.

Sokka laughs," Yes."

Katara jumps in quickly," Fish? Sokka?"

Sokka looks over at Katara," Sure…"

Katara gets up and gives Zuko his breakfast, and then walks back to get Sokka's fish. She throws it in his face and Suki laughs.

Katara and Zuko laugh. Katara louder than Zuko though.

"It was only a matter of time Sokka." Zuko continues on laughing at how silly Sokka looked a couple of second before he took the fish off of his face. Sokka sputters trying to think of a comeback, but ends up with nothing.

Suki smiles over at Zuko and turns towards Katara. Katara smiles at Zuko but then quickly turns away and works on making cups of water for everyone. Then has the ice cups of water float over to everyone. They all take it gratefully. _Who knows the next time we'll get water._ Suki sighs as everyone finishes up their own water. Suki walks over to Zuko.

"So Zuko where do we head off today?" Suki says breaking the silence.

Zuko sits there for a second looking like he was in deep concentration," Well we need to head west. We could head towards a town called Henala. It's by a river, and since it's a town we could pick up supplies. Maybe we could all get a canteen so we all have water if we need it. We can't reply on Katara all the time for water. Plus she'll need to rest for the next day just in case."

Katara looks over at Zuko trying to say something but stops. Almost like she didn't have a mean thing to say to him.

Sokka sits down next to Suki and sighs," I think we should have night shifts. So then we don't have to worry as much before we go to sleep about people ambushing us or anything."

Katara stands up and comes over," How will we do it? We'll all need our rest."

Sokka looks up at Katara. "Katara you'll take the first watch since you are already making dinners and stuff. We'll skip lunch so we can cover more ground. Zuko will have the next watch since he wakes up so early. Suki can watch next since she wakes up earlier than me, and I sleep in the latest so. That covers that."

Everyone looks around at each other and Katara laughs," HA! Sokka is taking over again, but it sounds good to me."

Zuko nods and Suki smiles at Sokka.

Zuko stands up," Okay. Let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5: Supplies from town 1

**Author's info: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!! **

**This is my first fanfition story...Hope you all enjoy it :) **

**They are in the Western Air temple.  
Katara goes out on a mission with Zuko,Sokka,and Suki. What happens when Katara and Zuko are left with this couple?**

**--**

Sokka's pov

After awhile the group ended up at a village. Zuko told them to stay low and that he'd be back in an hour and if he isn't back by then to come in after him. _Why would he want us to stay out here? I mean WE ALL can help him! Oh whatever. Zuko does know what to do. He IS the Fire Nation Prince...Or I guess WAS._ Sokka chuckled to himself as Suki and Katara looked over at him.

"What's so funny?" Suki asks him curiously.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing. Just thought of a joke." Sokka pipes up quickly.

Katara shakes her head," Well then why not share it? I mean we have nothing to do. Mind as well while Flames is out there." Sokka raises an eyebrow at his sister's remark. "What?! It fits! He is a Fire bender."

Sokka shrugs," Yeah. I guess."

Katara plays with her hair and tries to fix it back to how it was before.

Suki scoots over next to Sokka, and kisses his neck tenderly.

Sokka smiles and copies her by kissing her the same way. Then he whispers in her ear," How are we going to get this to work? We'll have to do something else so this will all work."

Suki warm smile turns into a huge grin." Maybe...We can just set them up. I mean...Maybe there's a way to get them on a date?"

"WOAH! Hold on! We are NOT getting Flame boy and my sister together!! That'd just make things more complicated!" Sokka says spasing but still making sure Katara couldn't hear them.

Suki holds her hands up defensivly," Okay! Okay, but just think about it. Our relatonship isn't complicating anything. Plus if they get together then they'll get along, and..."

"No. If they break up then we'll have two benders angry at each other or hurt. Then we'll have to deal with that." Sokka protests. "It's better if we just ry and get them to be friends."

Suki raises an eyebrow at him," Ok. You know it's bound to happen Sokka."

Sokka cockes his head curiously at Suki," What is?"

"Someone besides us will get together. Whether we like it or not." SUki says nicely to Sokka.

_I never thought about that._ "Well. We'll deal with it when that day comes. For now lets just work on getting Zuko and Katara to be friends. No getting them together, ok?" Sokka looks at Suki seriosuly.

Suki sighs and nods her head," Ok, Sokka."

Sokka smiles," Thank you." He leans down to kiss her on the forhead as Zuko walks in.

"Woah didn't mean to break up the make out fest." Zuko says tossing some meat at Sokka.

"Yeah well. Didn't..." Sokka says angrily.

"What did you get?" Suki asks Zuko curiously making sure to cut Sokka off.

Sokka crosses his arms and looks a everyone as Katara comes and sits by her brother. Zuko pulls out four bags. Each looking like they were full of things.

"Now...I'm not sure if we'll need some of this stuff, but I got it just in case." Zuko looked in a bag, and then handed it to Suki. Then looked through another bag and handed it to Katara. Then finally Sokka got a bag. "Each bag has some clothes in it so we can blend in more. Then you all won't have to sit out here and I won't have to go and get stuff. I'm sorry if you don't like them but I had no other choice."

Suki pulled out a pair of earrings," Wow! Zuko these are amazing!" SUki goes over to Zuko an hugs him tightly. "Thank you!" _HEY! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND BUDDY!_ Sokka narrows his eyes in protest but then softens up as Zuko akwardly hugs her back.

"Sure. No problem. Look through them and make sure everything is okay." Zuko says relasing Suki.

_Some money. A compass. A map of the fire nation. Wow! That's surprsing! I was starting to wonder if they even sold these! Nice clothes. OOOHHH!! HE GOT MEAT!! AND BREAD!! AND MORE FOOD!! He even got canteens filled with water!! Wow! A sleeping bad! He really did a nice job!_ Sokka smiles at Zuko.

"Nice job, Zuko. This stuff is great and we're going to need it!" Sokka says proudly twoards him. Sokka sneaks a peak over at Katara. Katara looks surprised at her bag of stuff.

Katara shifts akwardly looking up at Zuko as Sokka turns his head away quickly," Yeah. This stuff is good. How would someone like you know what to get?"

Zuko eyes narrow at her angrily and then Sokka notices he pushes his feelings aside," I learned it from my uncle. When I was little he taught me a lot of things. He was actually my fire bending teacher."

"Well maybe we should of had him join the group," Katara mumbles trying to be quiet but Sokka hears her.

"Katara. Be nice," Sokka tells her.

"Fine," Katara anwsers a little angry.

"So where are we heading to next?" Suki says curiously.

Zuko sits down next to Suki," Well. After seeing how good of a fighter you are... How good are your friends?"

"You should know. We fought against you when you destroyed our hometown." SUki says smriking.

Zuko slaps his forehead," Oh right. I'm sorry about that. I feel awful, and you were all very good fighters." Zuko thinks for a moment. "Well another main prison hold is the Hunda Rock which is a lot like the Boiling Rock, but it's another place where Azula puts people. The kyoshi warriors where captured by her right?"

Suki nods," And two of her friends."

Zuko looks at her," Not very surprising that Ty Lee and Mai were with her. Well then we need to head west and a little bit south. We'll head twoards the Mayna town. It's by a river so we can get water when we get there. We should get there in about 3 days. Unless we get a ride somehow. Which I have a few ideas how we could, but it'll be tricky and Sokka may not like it too much."

Sokka raises his eebrow," That depends on what it involves."

"It involves mainly Suki and Katara." Zuko says.

Suki and Katara look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Zuko?" Katara asks finally.

Zuko smiles and gets everyone in the circle to coem in closer.

Sokka's eyes widen after Zuko explains," NA-UH! NO way!! They are not oging to do that!"

Zuko looks at Sokka," Why not?! I mean they could easily pull it off!"

Sokka narrows his eyes," Not a good chouice of words, but fine. Just tonight though. Next time we'll get another plan."

Katara and Suki look at each other worridly.

"Did anyone ever think how we'd feel about this?" Suki asks a little angry.

"Yeah I mean... I don't see you two doing anything in this plan!" Katara says as angry as Suki seemed.

Sokka sits down next to Suki and hugs her tightly," You know they're right...Maybe you can use that plan later on."

Zuko shrugs," Yeah. It's a good back up plan. It can't be overly used unless we want people to start talking about some teenage girls going around and manipulating men to give them rides."

Sokka and Suki look at each other," Well for tonight lets find somewhere close to a river." Sokka grabs the map from his bag and shows everyone it. Katara looks points at a river not too far away.

"We should get there by nightfall. We can set up camp and fill up our cantines." Katara informs them seriosuly.

Everyone looks at each other and nods. Then they head twoards their destintaion.

**--**

**Sorry it took me so long to write!! but here's the chapter!! ANd I'll write another one asap!! D hope u enjoyed this chapter!! PKLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!! If people add suggestions I'll read them and may even consider putting them in the story D. THANKS 4 READING AND LOOK OUT 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	6. Chapter 6: River side 1 Trust talk?

**Author's note: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THGE LAST AIRBENDER!**

**Thank you for comments!! Keep them up!! I love hearing what you all think! Please continue reviewing and everything!! If you have any ideas I'll gladly take them and may even use them in the story lol. l8er!!**

**--**

Zuko's pov

Zuko looks around curiously and examines the rock. "I think we need to turn in this direction." Zuko informs them. He points towards his right, and then points at the boulder. "This looks like the boulder that is in the map. It's shaped like a flame."

Sokka nods," He's right. It does. It's part of the Flame line. The last one we need to find is a statue of Roku, but we'll find that one in a few days. Unless we figure out a plan to get us a ride."

_We've had plenty of plans. You're just too afraid to use them._ Zuko shakes his head, and walks towards the direction he pointed out not too long ago. There had been lots of walking and the sun is setting. We'll need to set camp up soon. So we can all get some rest. Everyone except Zuko had slowed down a little since the morning. It had been a long walk and Sokka never wanted to use the plan he came up with. Katara and Suki stumbled over a vine and both started to fall to the ground. Sokka spotted Suki falling and went over to help her up since he wouldn't get there in enough time to catch her.

"Here Suki." Sokka lend a hand out to her to help her out. Suki gratefully toke it.

"Thanks." Suki smiled and kissed his nose. Katara looked at her brother angrily and slowly sat up. Zuko walked over to her, and lend out a hand.

"Want some help?" Zuko asked nicely. Katara sighed as though she wanted to get up herself. She looked at his hand and to Zuko's surprise toke it. Zuko helped her up and noticed Sokka and Suki whispering something, but shrugged it off. "Are you okay?" Zuko asks nicely.

Katara nodded and looked at him caringly," Yeah." She smiled looking like she was trying to be nice," Thanks."

Zuko smiled," No problem." Zuko replied trying to be nice. _Wow. That was...different..._

The group recovered and continued walking. Suki and Sokka behind talking about something he couldn't catch. Katara walking next to Zuko looking around at the scenery.

"So...Do you miss home?" Zuko says rubbing the back of his neck. _I'm so sick of the tension and bored._ To Zuko's surprise Katara responded.

"Yeah. I miss Gran-Gran. What about you? Do you miss home?" Katara asks looking back at him.

Zuko looked at the ground," The only thing I miss is my Uncle and Mai." Zuko looked over at Katara sadly.

Katara looks at him," Sorry Zuko."

"Mai was my girlfriend before I left to join you guys. The last time I saw her she helped us escape from the boiling rock, and knowing Azula she's probably locked up somewhere. The last time I saw my Uncle was when he was in jail. You know after he helped you and Aang escape he was taken as a prisoner." Zuko looked at his feet as the continued to walk. Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," Katara said in a sweet voice. "Do you think I can talk to you alone sometime...?"

Zuko cocked his head at her curiously. "Uh...Sure."

Katara smiled," Thanks. I'd love to see how much you have changed. From what I've heard. It sounds like a lot, but I'm warning you. Any funny business, and we'll go straight back to how things were before. Got it? I'm still shaky of trust with you."

_Figures._ Zuko looked at her curiously.

"But. After what you did for my dad, and Suki. I'm willing to give it a shot." Katara says trying to give him some hope.

Zuko smiles," I won't let you down Katara. I promise."

Zuko looks up at the sky. It only felt like a few minutes had flown by since the sun had been setting, but now the sky was draped with stars and the full moon above them. Katara seemed to have tightened up but looked like she calmed her self down as she looked at the moon. Zuko raised his eyebrow curiously but then ignored it and continued to walk. _All of this time. I was hoping for Katara's respect. I want to be part of the gang. Part of their family. After seeing them all together it was as if everyone was family in some way. Toph and Katara may fight a lot, but they still act like how sisters would act. I still see them get along though. Maybe I can get over Mai. I still love her, but...I may never see her again. For all I know Azula could have killed her. I wonder what happened after we left. _ Zuko dodged under a branch and looked over his shoulder to see Suki and Sokka kissing. Zuko turned his head away embarrassed. _I don't need to se that. I have no problem with kissing. It's just seems as though Sokka kissing anyone would seem just weird._ Zuko shrugged it off and stopped in his place. Katara did the same as Suki and Sokka caught up.

"Why did we stop?" Sokka asked not paying much attention and stopped before he ran into Katara.

"We're here." Zuko replied simply as he headed for the river. Katara walked next to Suki as Sokka caught up to Zuko.

"What were you and Katara talking about?" Sokka asked quietly so only Zuko could hear.

"Not much." Zuko mumbled and looked at Sokka.

"Oh." Sokka said looking at the river.

"What was up with you and Suki back there? You both kept whispering and looking at Katara and me." Zuko asks thinking about earlier.

"Nothing...Nothing. What direction do we need to go tomorrow?" Sokka asks changing the subject.

Zuko shakes his head," I thought you knew."

Sokka slapped his head," Oh yeah."

They walk in silence for a few minutes as they hear the girls giggling. Soon they were all by the river. About an hour later they were all working on something. Suki was practicing her fighting. Sokka is eating more of what Katara made for dinner. Katara was putting more water in their canteens and then went on to practicing water bending. As for Zuko he was looking at the map and planning a way to get there but went on to practicing fire bending. After all he'll need to be prepared if they run into someone they'd need to fight.

Zuko steadied himself as he practiced the water bending/ fire bending move his uncle had taught him. Zuko toke a deep breath in and stared at the water. He thrust his first towards the water acting as though he was angry at it. The water heated up and some steam came off of it. Katara stopped practicing and looked over at Zuko curiously.

"What were you doing?" Katara asked curiously.

Zuko jumped and lost his balance but quickly caught himself before he fell. Katara giggled. _I didn't think she was watching me..._Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Why were you watching me?"

Katara blushed," I - I wasn't! I just looked over and saw you doing that thing for a long time and then when I looked back over you were still doing that."

Zuko sighed," Oh. My Uncle taught me it. Fire benders can produce lightning, and it's a move my Uncle taught me. It's supposed to pass the lightning through you, harmlessly if you do it right, and shoot out of your fingers."

Katara walked over to Zuko. "But it's a water bending move. How did your Uncle make it up?"

Zuko looked into her eyes," He learned it from studying the water benders. It sure is helpful." Katara smiled.

"I'm sure it is." Katara says turning away and going back to practicing water bending, and paused with her hand glazed over in an ice glove. "Zuko?"

"Yeah?" Zuko says still looking at her.

"Would you want to practice bending against each other? So we can practice facing other people?" Katara asks awkwardly.

Zuko nods," Sure. Tomorrow night we will."

Katara smiles," Fair enough. We need our rest anyways. The moon is getting pretty high up in the sky, and before we know it it'll be morning." Katara yawns and goes over to her sleeping bag that Zuko got.

Suki and Sokka look over at her and Zuko confused as if they just missed something and then start whispering something. Zuko walks over to his sleeping bag and slumps down deep into the comfy fabric. He turns so he can look into the sky and sighs. _It's so beautiful. I' glad Katara is going to accept me. WAIT! She wanted to talk to me! CRAP!! Oh well...I guess I'll just have to talk with her tomorrow night when we are having our bending battle._ Zuko eyes slowly close as he takes one last look into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7:Plan will go into action later

**Author's note: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THGE LAST AIRBENDER!**

**Thank you for comments!! Keep them up!! I love hearing what you all think! Please continue reviewing and everything!! If you have any ideas I'll gladly take them and may even use them in the story lol. l8er!!**

**THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY LONG...I'M SORRY BUT I WILL WRITE THE NEXT ONE ASAP AND I'LL PUT IT UP RIGHT WHEN I'M DOEN WITH IT!! ENJOY D**

**

* * *

**

Katara's pov

Katara sighs as the hot sun beats down on her head. Katara bends the sweat off of her forehead making sure no one was paying much attention. _We SHOULD be looking for a ride._ Katara shakes her head and feels someone tapping on her shoulder.

"I saw that," Suki giggles as Katara turns around. Katara smiles.

"Well according to me. You're not going to tell the boys."

"Deal," Suki says smiling and laughing. "But you have to talk to me about some things."

Katara nods," Okay. Like what?"

Suki smiles bigger and stops laughing," What were you and Zuko talking about yesterday?"

Katara shrugs," Nothing much actually. I got bored, and since you and Sokka were talking I just started talking to him."

Suki nods," You two look like you are getting closer though."

Katara laughs," Well maybe that's just becuase I told you I'd try to get along with him."

Suki shrugs," Or maybe you're starting to like him?"

Katara shakes her head," If anything comes out of this, Suki. It'll be Zuko and I being friends. Sides I don't like him like that." _Or do I? _Katara shakes her head._ Eww Zuko and me? How could that work out?? "Well I guess I really don't know what to think of him." _Katara says thinking out loud.

Suki shruggs," Well he seems like a nice guy and it'd be cool to see that Sokka nad I aren't just the only love-birds in the group." Suki smiles and rushes up next to Sokka. Katara stands there dumb-founded._ But- what?! We..ughh._ Katara shakes her head confused. _Stop thinking Katara. At least just for now._

Zuko's pov

Zuko turns around to see Katara shaking her head. Sokka and SUki looked like they were deep in conversation. Zuko stops and looks at the group.

"We should find a way to get a ride. Sokka. I think we should put the plan into action." Zuko says standing right in frount of Sokka now.

Sokka shakes his head," No way! I tld you we'll use that as a last resourt."

"Do you have any better plans right now?" Zuko says annoyed.

Sokka puts his pointer finger up but then it falls down," I...No..."

Zuko looks at Suki and Katara," Are you two up for using outr back-up plan today?"

Katara shrugs," Sokka. Should we?"

Suki looks at Sokka and back to Zuko," I guess."

Sokka looks at Katara," We need to make it back in time...So. We'll use it."

Zuko smiles," Okay. We'll be in the next town in about an hour or 4. You two remember what to do?"

Katara and Suki look at each other and nod.

Sokka claps his hands together," Okay. Let's do it then."

* * *

COMMENT!! ANYTHING PLEASE!! I LOVE HEARING WHAT PEOPLE HAVE 2 SAY! D


	8. Chapter 8: little fight with trust

**Author's info: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!!**

**This is my first fanfition story...Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**They are in the Western Air temple.**

**Katara goes out on a mission with Zuko, Sokka, and Suki. What happens when Katara and Zuko are left with this couple?**

**Okay...well for this chapter it's right before the plan goes into action so the 'plan' will def go into affect next!! Just like you I can't wait to see what happens next! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting a lot. I'm trying to update the story as much and as fast as possible. Please comment. )**

Katara's pov

Katara and Suki sneak over behind some trees and bushes to change into their fire nation clothes. They step out of the bushes and walk twoards Sokka and ZZuko. Suki runs up to Sokka and hugs him. She runs a finger down the side of his arm.

"Hey there Babe. What are you up to." Suki kisses his forhead as he turns around. His mouth drops open.

" No. way! Suki?" Sokka asks surprised.

Suki laughs and shakes her had," Call me Suana." She winks at Sokka.

Sokka eyes beam and he smiles. Zuko turns around quickly hearing Suki and Sokka talking. He sees Katara walking up over to them. He blushes, and turns away just as Katara saw him.

Katara walks over to Zuko," What's the matter Zuko? Haven't seen a girl dressed in firenation clothes before?"

Zuko stares at her angrily," I've seen girls in fire nation clothes. It's not like they walk around me nude. What I HAVEN'T seen is you. Dressed like that."

Katara blushes. The clothes she wore a skirt which was sorter than she usually wore. Which had a slit on the side. Her top showed her stomache. The strap was very thin. So thin it could easily hide behind her hair. To some people it my of even looked like she didn't have a strap. The clothes were red. Most of her hair was hanging down loosly. The other part was back in a bun. A black line ran under her chest and outlined the seams. The black line ran up and turned into her strap. On her skirt it did the same. Her shoes were steady shoes that showed her feet slightly. _I - i - i..._

"What do you mean 'Dressed like that'? Is it not flattering? Well maybe you should of gotten me different clothes if it's not good enough!" Katara turns away angrily.

Zuko puts a hand on her shoulder," No I didn't mean it like that!" Katara shakes his arm off of her shoulder.

"Save it." Katara storms away angrily.

Zuko walks up behind her," What's your problem?! I didn't mean that it looks bad on you...I mean ugh! You look great." Zuko looks down embaressed and blushes.

Katara looks down surprised. _Did he just really say that? How am I supposed to be mean to him after that? Just Just walk away Katara. Walk away. Pretend you didn't hear him._ Katara keeps walking and puts her angry face back on. Hiding her surprised look from before.

Zuko goes in frount of him and holds his hands up. "I know you heard me Katara. Don't pretend you didn't. As embarrasing as that was to addmit it doesn't look bad on you at all."

Katara shakes her head," Good for you now why don't you go and preach about it." She walks over to SUki and Sokka. Zuko follows close behind compltely lost of words. "Ok. So now ifyou're done drooling over your irlfriend Sokka. Let's get this over with."

Sokka eyes narrow," What's your problem?"

"I have..." Katara starts.

"She's angry at me because I complimented her." Zuko steps in tlling him the truth.

Katara lets out a puff of air. "Ha! After you insulted me."

"I did NOT insult you.' Zuko says feeling his voice rise a little bit.

Katara waves her hand in the air. Looking like she was swatting a bug away. "What ever you say."

Zuko looks over at Sokka and Suki.. "See how she treats me? I'm trying to actually have a relationship with her! She just throws insults at me!"

Sokka looks at Suki. Suki walks over to Katara and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara...Can I talk to you?" Suki asks nicely.

Katara sighs," Sure, Suki." Suki leads her over to the river.

"Katara...What's wrong?" Suki looks at Katara concerned. "Sokka nd I both saw what happened."

"You saw? Why did you ask if you and Sokka saw what happened." Katara asks confused.

Suki shakes her head and laughs," It's kind of hard when you two are bickering. Now tell me what's wrong...Why can't you get along with Zuko?"

Katara sighs sadly. "I trusted him. Back in Ba Sing Se. He destroyed the trust I gave him." Katara motions with her hand directing to herself and then thrwing it down. "I don't want to be hurt again with trying to trust him. I don't want to get hurt by him again." She looks down sadly.

Suki shakes her head sadly," Katara... Zuko has changed. He would have captured Aang by now if he wasn't. When Zuko and Aang went to that Temple..."

"How do you know about the temple?" Katara pauses and thinks for a moment.

"Sokka told you/me." Katara and Suki says at the same time.

"Any ways." Suki begins again. "Zuko would probuably of taken Aang as a prisoner isntead of actually done what they were going to do in the first place."

Katara nods," True but it still..."

"Katara. No. Zuko HAS changed. It's all in your head.' Suki smiles at Katara. "Get to know him. See the change that occured in him. He had a lot to deal with. Between his family and his Uncle. Well how would he know what to do when he was stuck between good and bad. Plus the fact on how most of his family are...well you know."

Katara sighs," I guess you're right. I'll try. Maybe I'll even talk to him tonight."

Suki smiles big," Great! Well I guess we should get back to getting ready for the plan."

Katara nods," Yeah."

They walk back to he guys and get everything done with before putting the plan into action.

**So what do you think will happen? What's the plan?? Tell me what you think D **


	9. Author's Note: Sorry to my readers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I'm sorry it's taking so long for chapter 9 :( I've been trying to write the next chapter but every time I start the chapter I run into a problem. I had a writers block on the 1st one and on the second one my laptop fell off of my dresser (aka broke whatever :( ) . I'm sorry I'm trying to write the chapter today, but I have a paper to do, and the internet on my computer is messed up at times too so the computer is going to be re-done or whatever. Sorry I'm tired and I will try and get the next chapter up asap! Sorry :( write more later. Any suggestions are still wanted :D_


End file.
